I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a wireless device.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smartphone) in a wireless communication network may transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated RF signal, amplify the modulated RF signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper transmit power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may condition and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
A wireless device may include multiple transmitters and multiple receivers to support simultaneous communication with multiple wireless networks. A transmitter for one wireless network may interfere with a receiver for another wireless network in certain scenarios and may degrade performance.